villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Skales
Skales is the main antagonist of both seasons Ninjago Year of The Snake and a supporting protagonist turned minor villain in Ninjago: Rebooted. Ninjago Year of the Snake Season 1 In this season he appeard as the general's main warrior. All the Hypnobrai serpentine wanted him to bee they general so they had made with Skales an evil plot. Skales' evil plot was to fight they general Slithraa,to become general and to get rid of Lloyd Garmadon. Lloyd tried to attack with the Fangpyre Snakes well the two tribes, Fangpyre and Hypnobrai united and ranked Skales as they snake king. Lloyd then rescued all the other snake tribes well also they didn't listen to his orders so Lloyd had no other choice just to turn into one of the ninja's. after a while, Pythor prommised Skales that if Skales would help him to win in the Venom Pit fight Skales will control more tribes of snake and be his main vise. Skales knew that Pythor's evil plan is to rescue The Great Devourer and that if Pythor would be swallowd by the Devourer, he would have a chance to be the snake king again. Skales helped Pythor to win the Venom Pit and the promise was accepted. Later, Pythor got swallowed and Skales took his chance to be the new snake king. Ninjago Year of the Snake Season 2 Skales became the new snake king untill Garmadon disturbed and took away from Skales all the snakes except for his loyal generals. Skales plotted to take Lloyd Garmadon to prison cause he knew that it's Lord Garmadon's weakness and if he would succeed with his plan he will be the snake king once and for all. but his plan was failed and he went to prison instead of Lloyd Garmadon. Later, he was out of prison and he pushed Lord Garmadon onto the lands of the dark island from a helicopter. Skale's turned in to the current and 4th snake king. after trying to attack Ninjago City, causing also a little earthquake, he found a room with some stone warriors and fought against them. he got locked under the ground in the prison of the Stone Army. Ninjago: Rebooted Following the Overlord's defeat-which the Serpentine were aware of but remained underground for-Skales and his people made the tomb of the Stone Warriors their new home. Skales found himself a wife-a purple Hypnobrai-and the two had a son whom they named Skales Jr. After New Ninjago City's power was knocked out, Skales left the tomb to go grocery shopping, and returned to find the Ninja-minus Lloyd-waiting for him. Skales soon explained that the Serpentine had adopted a new way of life, seeking to care for the next generation and vowing never to return to the surface again. Skales and his fellow Serpentine shared with the Ninja the tale of the Golden Master, a feared being of legend who would possess the power of the First Spinjitzu Master. Their cavern was then attacked by the Nindroids, but the Ninja were able to defeat them after discovering that they were powered by Electrobrai. Learning that Lloyd was in danger, the Ninja asked if Skales would join them, but the Hypnobrai refused. He did, however, inform them that he knew of only one Serpentine who utilized Electrobrai: his former master, Pythor. He makes two cameos four episodes later, when he tells Skales Jr. that it's the ninjas fight to loose, being evil again and recreating a plot, and when he pops out of a manhole and rescues the people of Ninjago City from the Overlord, either in order to prove his days of evil are behind him or to lock them up under ground. Gallery Skales warrior.png|Skales as a warrior. Skales Minifigure.jpg|Skales LEGO Minifigure. SkalesKing.png|Skales as the snake king. Category:Liars Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Leader Category:Lego Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Hypnotists Category:Evil Genius Category:Evil Ruler Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Animal Villains Category:Reptilian Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Warmonger Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Villains Category:Snakes Category:Monsters Category:Video Game Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Mastermind Category:Male Villains Category:Jerks Category:Spear Users Category:Warlords Category:Sadists Category:Parents Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Strategic Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Honorable Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Evil from the past Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:In love villains Category:Fighter Category:On & Off Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Big Bads Category:Anti Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Cryomancers Category:Aristocrats Category:Hegemony Category:Dark Lord